For the handling of devices which at least partly consist of a ferromagnetic material, the use of magnetic fields results in more speedy operation and fewer wear problems than conventional mechanical systems.
The invention relates generally to an apparatus for handling devices which at least partly consist of a ferromagnetic material and more particularly wherein said devices are guided by means of two sliding surfaces having a spaced parallel relation and which are penetrated by the lines of force of a magnet arrangement serving as the source of a static magnetic field. The field strength of this magnetic field has a maximum value along the sliding surfaces in the direction of transportation of the devices. Such equipment is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,889.
In this conventional equipment, permanent magnets are provided as the means for transporting the devices, with the permanent magnets being mounted to the circumference of a transporting wheel coupled to a stepping motor. This requires a considerable mechanical investment and is subjected to wear.